


Three's Company

by Sassi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drama, Female Reader, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Secret Relationship, but not for very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: The fans are quite familiar with Gavin and Meg’s relationship. What they don’t know about is the third person that they are just as in love with. And that person just happens to be you.





	1. The Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> The usernames used in this story are completely made up.

“I’ll see you two in a couple days,” Gavin said.

“Have fun at the shoot, honey,” Meg said, moving the phone so it was between the two of you.

“I love you, girls,” he said.

“Love you too, Gav!” you smiled.

“See you soon,” Meg said.

The three of you said goodbye before Meg hung up the phone. She threw it down on the couch before leaning into your side.

“So, (Y/N),” she said, “what do you want to do for the rest of the night?”

You thought for a second. “Hmm… What about an impromptu stream?”

“I’m down for that,” she smiled. “You go turn on the computers and I’ll tweet that we’ll be streaming in a few minutes. What do you want to drink?”  
“Is it a rum night?” you asked.

“It’s always a rum night,” she laughed.

 

You switched on the ‘Stream starting soon’ image on the broadcast and then you turned to Meg. “We still sticking with the ‘we’re best friends’ routine?”

She sighed. “Yep, I guess so. I hate lying about it.”

You grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “It won’t be forever, love. But people might not be so understanding about three people in a relationship together. When Gav gets back, we’ll talk about it, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded. “You ready to start?”  
“Ready!” you smiled. You turned off the image and started the webcam as well as unmuting the mics.

“What’s up guys?” Meg said, waving at the webcam. “We decided it would be fun to do a stream tonight.”

“We were thinking of playing some Move or Die. Is that cool with you guys?” you asked the viewers.

You both waited a couple seconds for the chat to catch up to see them saying that Move or Die was fine. As Meg was setting up the server, you were talking to the chat. One message you saw was: “Hanging out with Meg again tonight, (Y/N)?”

“Yep,” you laughed. “She's so lonely without Gav here. It's so sad. Tragic really.”

“You suck, you know that?” Meg rolled her eyes. “Server’s ready. I'll show you the password.”

She typed it on her phone and showed it to you: _August_. You smiled. To anyone else, it just seemed just a random word to have as the password. But you knew it meant something different. August was the month that you, Meg and Gavin had started dating.

“Okay, (Y/N)’s in the game. Typing the password in chat now,” Meg said. “We only have room for two people. But we’ll be playing a few games so we’ll have a chance to play with a few people.”

“Oh also remember that if you have played a game with us tonight, please don't join another,” you pointed out, as the two slots filled up immediately. “We want to give as many people a chance to play as possible. I might sit out of a game or two to let more people get in.”

“Well you had better play a few because my main goal tonight is to kick your ass,” Meg teased.

“Oh I am simply shaking,” you laughed.

The first couple games went well. The fans were polite and seemed to be enjoying themselves. You played every other game, talking to the chat and Meg while you weren’t playing. Just as Meg started up a game that you would be playing, you spotted a fan asking a question.

“Hey Meg, Midnight096 wants to know if you miss Gav,” you said, watching the question scroll out of sight as more messages popped up.

“Okay game is starting now! And Midnight, I certainly don’t miss him stealing the blankets all the time,” Meg laughed.

You chuckled, waiting as the Twitch chat chose the mini games for the round. “He does have a bit of a reputation as a blanket hog.”

You heard Egoraptor counting down as the next game started.

“It’s definitely interesting with us waking up still under a blanket!” Meg smiled, before she let out a happy cheer when she won the mini game.

“I know, right?” you giggled.

The next mini game started. This time the object of the game was to stab the other players in the back with a chainsaw. You and Meg began a fierce battle and managed to parry each other’s chainsaws three times in a row.

“Oh my god, just let me kill you!” Meg groaned, as she recovered her chainsaw yet again.

“You know there are other people playing as well, right? You don’t always have to go for me,” you joked.

“Seriously? It’s like you don’t even know me at all,” she said, attempting to sound offended.

“You are such a nerd,” you laughed. Meg poked her tongue out at you.

You shook your head at her. Just then, Meg’s toast avatar leapt off a ledge, landing behind your kitty avatar and chainsawed you in the back.

“No! Fuuuuuck, you’re the worst!” you said, laughing.

“Correction, I’m the best!” Meg cheered, changing her attention to the other two players.

“Well fine, I’m just going to talk to the chat then! At least they love me,” you said.

But when you looked into the chat, you saw confusion and anger.

_Joker69: Wait, “us”? You two sleep in bed together?_

_Chloe_Belle: Meg’s cheating on Gavin??????_

_Alexie_is_a_nerd420: Somebody tweet Gavin right now! Meg’s a cheater!_

_FreeEdgar2013: (Y/N)’s a homewrecker!_

_NearlyRainbow: Oh my god!!!! I KNEW IT!!! My OTP is canon!_

Your eyes grew wide and you grabbed your phone, typing out a text to Meg. ‘I think people in chat may have caught on that something is going on between us. People are jumping to you cheating on Gavin.’

Meg glanced down at her phone. Her eyes went wide and her hands shook slightly.

She cleared her throat. “Hey, sorry guys. We’re going to take a little break. Uhh… get up and stretch or go get something to eat.”

She forced a smile and turned off the mics as you turned the webcams off.

“Fuck.” You let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m so sorry, this is my fault.”

Meg looked up at you, confused. “What? What are you talking about?”

“I'm the one who suggested we stream tonight,” you said with a shrug.

“Oh shush, this isn't your fault.” She laid a gentle hand on my arm. “Was it the missing Gav question? Is that what tipped them off?”

You nod. “Yeah, I guess we did kind of say we sleep in the same bed.”

“We did, didn't we?” Meg let out a shaky laugh. She then took a deep breath. “What do we do?”

“Call Gavin,” you said, grabbing her phone and hitting redial. “We have to talk to him before he sees any tweets  they send.

She nodded as the sound of the phone’s dial tone rang between us. He picked up after three rings.

“Hey, what’s up?” Gavin greeted you. “It’s only been an hour and a half since we talked. You two miss me that much already?”

You and Meg looked at each other and Meg let out a sigh.

Gavin picked up on the mood quickly. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“We… sort of slipped up a bit, Gav,” you said quietly.

“We decided to stream when we got off the phone with you,” Meg said. “And… after a fan asked if I was missing you, we sort of let it slip that we sleep in the same bed.”

“But the fans didn’t think we meant the three of us,” you explained. “They jumped straight to Meg cheating on you with me.”

Gavin was quiet for a few seconds before he cursed quietly.

“Are you mad at us?” you asked, not able to hide the anxiety in your voice.

“God (Y/N), of course I’m not,” he said, quickly. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

Meg wheeled her chair closer to yours and grabbed your hand, squeezing it gently.

“I know this isn’t how we wanted it to come out, but I think we have to say something. The speculation will only get worse,” Meg said sadly. “People are already tweeting you to warn you apparently.”

“Give me one second. I’m going to grab my laptop,” Gavin said.

You and Meg waited patiently as he loaded Twitter on his computer. You started tracing circles on Meg’s hand with your thumb. You were trying to comfort her as well as giving yourself something to focus on. Now really wasn’t the time for you to have a panic attack.

You heard Gavin let out a sharp breath. “Oh wow, you weren’t kidding...:”

“Is it bad?” you asked, worried.

“It’s not great,” he sighed. “The things they’re calling you, (Y/N)... And you too Meg, but that’s less common.”

You felt a twinge of pain in your stomach. Normally you were pretty good at ignoring any negative comments from the fans. But this time they were attacking Meg because of you and that was not okay with you. You pulled your hand away from Meg’s and took a sip of your water. You put your water bottle back on the desk and put your hands in your lap, clasping them together tightly.

“Look… guys…” You took a deep breath to steady yourself and tried to suppress your anxiety. “Maybe… it would be better if… if I wasn’t…”

“(Y/N)?” Meg looked at you, concerned.

“Look, if I wasn’t involved… things would be so much simpler for you two! I just don’t want to cause you problems. And from that reaction today, that’s what I seem to be doing,” you said, forcing the words out. Each word caused your chest to ache painfully.

“(Y/N), stop,” Gavin said, firmly. “I want you to answer me one question. Do you love us?”

Without even thinking about it, you answered. “Of course I do.”

“And do you know that we love you?” Meg asked quietly.

“...Yeah, I do,” you mumbled, staring down at your hands.

“Then you are not going anywhere. You are a part of this relationship as much as me and Meg are,” Gavin told you. “We knew that we’d face some shit when we eventually told people. We are in this together, okay?”

“So would you say that we are all in this together?” Meg tried to be serious, but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Goddammit Meg,” Gavin laughed. “I was being serious and sappy and crap!”

“I couldn’t help it!” she cried, trying to stifle her laughter. “You set that up for me perfectly!”

You laughed and shook your head at your two favourite people.

Meg smiled at you. “It’s going to be okay, (Y/N). We are going to give our stream a short explanation about us being together and then all three of us will do a more detailed video about it when Gav is back.”

“We could say that they can send us questions to Meg’s subreddit or something like that and we can address some of them in the video,” you suggested.

“I think that’s the best we can do,” Gav agreed. “Should I tweet anything?”

You and Meg glanced at each other, thinking. “If you want to tweet something, go ahead. I can’t think of anything.”

“Me either,” you said.

“How about I just ask people to stop harassing you two? Would that be okay?” he asked.

“I think that would be alright. It might be better than you saying nothing,” Meg said.

“Alright, I’ll do that now.” The three of you were quiet as Gavin typed out the tweet. “And done!”

You refreshed Twitter to see “GavinFree: _Could everyone please stop harassing @megturney & @(Y/N). We’re going to do a video about it soon. Please respect our privacy._”

“That’s perfect, love,” you said, before closing out of Twitter. You didn’t want to accidentally see any of the horrible things you knew had been sent to you.

Meg sighed. “We probably should go back on the stream soon. We’ve been away for a fair while now.”

“Are you going to be okay doing it by yourselves?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah I think we’ll be okay,” you said. Meg nodded reassuringly at you.

“Well, I love you two so much,” he said.

“Love you too,” you and Meg said together.

You all said goodbye and Meg hung up the phone. She turned towards the desk and sighed.

“We can do this, honey.” You gave her a reassuring smile.

She nodded at you. “We should see what’s happening in the chat before we go live again. Also I think we should end the stream after this.”

“I like both of those ideas. Let’s do it,” you said.

The two of you wheeled your chairs closer to the screen. There seemed to be less anger than earlier, but still plenty of confusion.

_Sakura_Princess: Hey, did you guys see what Gavin tweeted?_

_789_NinjaSkills: He didn’t seem mad? Or surprised at all?_

_Cassie_Rae: What if they’re all together? Like all three of them?_

_Not_4_you: Yeah right. I doubt it._

“Looks like Gav’s tweet actually helped,” Meg commented. “At least a little bit.”

“Let’s jump back into it,” you said. You turned the mics and the webcams back on.

“Hey guys, we’re back,” Meg said. “We won’t be streaming for too much longer, but we wanted to quickly say something to you guys.”

“This is not how we wanted this to come out,” you explained. “But it’s out there now and we have to say something about it.”

“We aren’t going to go super into it right now, but I will say that (Y/N), Gavin and myself are in a relationship together,” Meg said, looking over at you and smiling.

“When Gavin gets back to Austin, we will do a video with a bit more explanation.” You were still somewhat anxious, but were starting to feel a bit more at ease.

“We do want to give you guys a chance to ask questions though as I am sure you have some,” Meg laughed. “So you guys can put your questions on my subreddit. Obviously we can’t answer all of them, but we will try to answer as many as possible.”

“But guys, we do ask that you please be respectful,” you said. “Not only to us, but to each other as well. Please don’t judge people just because they have different opinions to you.”

“Exactly,” Meg nodded. “And we are sorry that we have had to cut this stream short, but we hope that you do understand.”

You both said goodbye to the viewers before Meg ended the stream. You leant back in your chair and covered your face with your hands, suddenly exhausted.

“Well… that was not how I saw our evening going,” Meg laughed shakily.

“Nope, me either,” you sighed, your voice muffled by your hands.

“Honestly, I just want to go to bed at this point,” she said. You heard her get up and push her chair under the desk.

You parted your fingers to see her standing next to you, hand outstretched to pull you to your feet. You smiled at her and put your hand in hers.


	2. It's Time for Answers

You bounced your legs impatiently as you waited for the passengers to leave the plane. Meg sat next to you, scrolling through her emails. She looked nonchalant, but you knew she was just as anxious as you. She was just somewhat better at hiding it.

“Calm down, love,” Meg said, smiling at you affectionately. “Only a little while longer.”

“But we’ve been waiting for so long already! His flight was delayed and now they seem to be taking forever to leave the plane,” you moaned.

She shook her head before looking over your shoulder. “Well, it looks like your wait is over.”

You jerked your head around to see Gavin walking towards you, a smile on his face.

“Oh hey Gav!” you said, waving at him. “How was the flight?”

Meg burst out laughing. “Don’t let her fool you. She’s been very impatient all day, so anxious to see you.”

You glared at her. “I have not! I have been nothing but calm and patient all day!”

Gavin smiled down at you, pulling at the strap of his bag. “Of course, my dear. I’m sure you have been.”

You poked your tongue at him. “I was going to offer to take your bag, but now I don’t think I will.”

You got up and walked past him. Meg and Gavin followed you, laughing. They both knew you weren’t really mad. They were always amused by your dramatic nature.

The three of you walked out to Meg’s car after you collected Gavin’s bag. She climbed into the driver’s seat and you and Gavin sat in the backseat together.

Gavin put his arm around you and pulled you close to him. “So how have things been?”

“Not too bad,” you said, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, they seem to have calmed down a bit,” Meg smiled, glancing at the pair of you in her rear vision mirror.

“We’ve gotten a fair few supportive messages. There’s still a lot of confusion, but that’s mostly people just not understanding the dynamic,” you explained. “We get a few messages from people about threesomes which we delete immediately.”

Gavin’s arm tightened around you slightly. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. We don’t let them bother us,” you said, trying to comfort him.

“There are always going to be a few douchebags,” Meg sighed. “But they are definitely the minority.”

“Did you get anything interesting tweeted at you, love?” you asked Gavin.

“I did get one or two people saying I was a very lucky guy,” he laughed.

“Well they’re not wrong,” you chuckled.

“I’d have to agree with them as well,” Meg smiled.

He smiled and then kissed your temple. “I’d say I’m pretty lucky.”

 

The conversation for the rest of the car ride home was very casual. Gavin told you and Meg about his trip to LA. He’d had to film something for an upcoming Rooster Teeth production and had stopped by Fun Haus and filmed some videos with them.

Meg drove into the garage and turned the car off. You climbed out and grabbed Gavin’s bags, handing one to Meg. Gavin reached into the car to grab them, and then paused when he realised you’d already taken them.

He sighed and shook his head. “What am I going to do with you two?”

You and Meg just laughed. He followed you inside and Gavin’s bags were deposited in the hallway. Meg turned to face Gavin, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him. His hands automatically settled on her waist.

“Welcome home,” she smiled.

He smiled at her and then turned to you expectantly. You rolled your eyes affectionately, and kissed him lightly.

“Welcome home, Gav,” you said, lightly caressing his cheek.

Pulling away from him, you turned to your girlfriend and kissed her. “Meg! Welcome home!”

They both laughed. Gavin stepped between you and Meg and pulled the two of you into the living room. With a contented sigh, you all collapsed on the couch together.

“So did you girls go through Meg’s subreddit?” he asked, after a minute of peaceful silence.

“Yep,” Meg smiled, her eyes closed as she snuggled into Gavin’s side.

“We found a fair few good ones,” you said, tracing patterns on Gavin’s arm. “Had to sort through some annoying ones, but it wasn’t too bad.”

“When do you wanna film the video? And do you guys want to practice answers or just wing it?” Meg asked.

“Let’s just wing it, we’re going to edit it so we can get rid of anything we don’t want out there,” you said.

“Sounds top,” Gavin said. “Let’s get it out of the way now, while we’re thinking about it.”

He reluctantly got up and grabbed his camera. You and Meg went over to the computer and printed out the questions you’d sorted through earlier. As you and Meg sorted out which questions you’d do first, Gavin had a quick shower. By the time he’d returned, you’d gotten a good order of questions for the video. Meg and Gavin set the camera up before joining you on the couch, with Meg sitting in the middle.

“And we’re ready to go,” Gavin said. “Camera is recording.”

You and Meg waved at the camera and Gavin smiled.

“Hey guys!” you greeted happily. “Welcome to our poly relationship explanation video!”

Meg laughed at your enthusiasm. “So we went through the subreddit and found a few of the most popular questions from you guys and we will do our best to answer them.”

“Okay, let’s start with the first question,” you said, smiling at the camera, then looking down at the paper. “The first question is: How did you guys meet?”

“Well, everyone knows how me and Meg met and started dating so we can skip that,” Gavin said. “(Y/N), you want to take this one?”

“Sure,” you said and smiled at him. “So I met Meg first. I was an assistant on a three day photoshoot Meg did in March 2015. She and I really clicked while we were there and started texting when it was over.”

“(Y/N) and I became friends and when I introduced her to Gavin, all three of us started hanging out together,” Meg said.

“And that answers that question,” Gavin said. “So the second question is: When/How did you realise that you were polyamorous?”

“Want to just go down the line for this one?” Meg asked. “Like I go, then (Y/N), then Gav?”

“Fine with me,” Gavin said. You nodded.

“So I had occasionally thought about the idea of polyamory since I was a teenager, but I’ve never had multiple partners before now,” she explained, then looked over at you.

“Well, I have always known I would be able to be with more than one person at a time. And I have had multiple partners in the past,” you said, then turned to Gavin.

“I never even considered it until I realised that both me and Meg liked (Y/N),” he shrugged. “But once Meg and I discussed it, I realised that I would be able to do it.”

Meg glanced down at the paper. “Okay, the third question is: How did you three start dating?”

“I’ll start this one. So I realised I had feelings for both Meg and Gavin in around June 2015, I think,” you explained. “I kept quiet about my feelings because I didn’t know whether they would be comfortable with a third person in their relationship.”

“Then in July, Meg and I told her that we had feelings for her and that we had been talking about it together for a couple weeks,” Gavin said, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

You smiled. “Then when we started hanging out together after that, we felt more comfortable with each other, more open.”

“We officially started our relationship in August,” Meg said. “We decided to keep it a secret from the fans because… well I’m sure you know why, based on some of the reactions we’ve gotten so far.”

“Then in November 2015, (Y/N) moved in with us,” Gavin said, smiling at you.

“I think that answers that one! What’s the next one?” Meg asked.

“The next question is: Do you ever experience jealousy and how do you deal with it?” you read.

“Okay, this is a very important question in poly relationships,” Gavin said.

“Super important!” Meg said. She pulled her knees up on the couch and rested her arms on them. “Jealousy isn’t something that we really have to deal with. For us, it’s an equal partnership.”

Gavin nodded. “Sometimes we have time where it’s just two of us together, like (Y/N) and Meg recently. But when that happens, yeah the third person might miss the other two, but there’s no negative feelings there.”  
“Yeah exactly!” you said with a smile. “And communication is so essential, in any relationship, but in this kind of one it’s even more important. If there’s even a hint of something like jealousy, we know that we can talk to each other. There’s no judgement there.”

Gavin’s fingers traced a pattern on the back of your neck and you smiled over at him.

He looked over at the paper. “Is it my turn to ask one?”

“Go for it,” Meg said, handing him the paper.

He quickly read it. “Ahhh okay. Now this one is a little more personal, but we did want to address it. What about marriage? How would that work with three people?”

Meg nodded. “With three people, that kind of stuff does become more complicated. And we have talked about it together. We know that if two of us got married, then it wouldn’t really be an equal partnership anymore. The married two would get more rights than the third person.”  
“And we all agreed that that wasn’t something that we wanted,” you explained. “So we don’t have any plans to look into something like marriage, since unfortunately poly marriages aren’t a thing right now.”

“We’ve been together for a pretty long time now and what we have now works just fine for us. We don’t need a piece of paper to show that we love each other,” Gavin smiled.

Meg took the list of questions back from him and folded it in half. “Okay guys! Those were the most upvoted questions.”

“If you guys still have more, we might consider doing another one of these sometime in the future,” Gavin said.

“But like Gavin said a little while ago, please respect our privacy. We are okay with fanfics and stuff, but make sure to respect the things we’ve talked about today,” you said.

“Yeah like no cheating or abuse or anything like that,” Meg nodded.

“Thank you for giving this a watch!” Gavin waved.

“Bye guys!!” you and Meg waved.

Gavin got up to turn the camera off before he sat between you and Meg. He wrapped an arm around each of you. You both leant against him and she reached out to hold your hand, resting them on Gavin’s chest.

“How do you think we did?” you asked, nestling into his side.

“I think we did pretty well!” Meg grinned, squeezing your hand.

“Yeah, I think we did great,” Gavin smiled, kissing your foreheads lightly. “I think we’re going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written for this one so far. I may do a couple one off chapters later in the future (I have one or two ideas in mind) but nothing has been written yet. Thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
